Whiskey und Lavendel
by Sosofully
Summary: Sirius Black lag auf dem Dach des Potter Anwesens und rauchte. Aus den Zimmern unter ihnen drang Musik und Stimmengewirr, gelegentlich durchbrochen von plötzlich aufflammendem Gelächter. Blutspritzer zierten den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.One-Shot. Sirius und James schmeißen eine Party in ihren letzten Sommerferien


Whiskey und Lavendel

Sirius Black lag auf dem Dach des Potter Anwesens und rauchte. Er genoss das Gefühl der Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. Er genoss das Gefühl, dass sie in ihm verursachte. Er genoss, wie der Rauch, zugleich rau und samtweich, seine Lungen füllte. Wie er ihn zwang, tief ein und auszuatmen. Es beruhigte ihn. Es half ihm, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Laute Musik dröhnte aus den Zimmern unter ihm, gemischt mit noch lauterem Stimmengewirr, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlich aufflammendem Gelächter. Der Geruch von Fackeln, Alkohol und Schweiß hing ihm noch immer in der Nase und weigerte sich hartnäckig, sie zu verlassen. Kühler Nachtwind strich über ihn hinweg und trocknete den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius´ Gesicht aus, als er an die letzten Stunden zurückdachte. Die Party war seine Idee gewesen und er wusste, dass sie nicht besser hätte werden können. Es war genial. James´ Eltern hatten ihr vollstes Vertrauen in sie gesetzt (vollkommen falsche Entscheidung übrigens) und hatten sie für die letzte Ferienwoche allein im Potteranwesen zurückgelassen, während sie Urlaub in Frankreich machten. Sie würden sie erst am Gleis 9 ¾ wiedersehen, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würden sie nie etwas von ihren kleinen Eskapaden erfahren. Die, zugegebenermaßen, in der letzten Woche ein wenig Überhand zu nehmen. Heute hatten sie es allerdings auf die Spitze getrieben. Das ganze Haus war voller Hexen, Zauberer, Muggel, Zwerge, Zentauren, Hauselfen (Die offensichtlich nicht allzu viel Feuerwhiskey vertrugen) und weiß der Teufel was für anderer Wesensformen. Sirius war sich fast sicher, auf dem Weg nach oben eine Horde Pixies gesehen zu haben, verfolgt von einer wild fluchenden Donna Shacklebolt. Se hatte anscheinend gerade erfolglos versucht, sie in einem halbleeren Badezimmerschrank einzusperren, mehr hatte er nicht aus ihren unzusammenhängenden Ausrufen schließen können.

Selbstverständlich würden sie später einige Gedächtniszauber anwenden müssen, um die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend aus den Gedächtnissen der anwesenden Muggel zu verbannen. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass Informationen über die Zaubererwelt bei den Muggeln durchsickerten, allein aus dem Grund heraus, dass Mrs. Potter dann _garantiert_ Verdacht schöpfen würde. Natürlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, nur magische Gäste einzuladen. Aber diese Muggel wussten einfach, wie man verdammt nochmal Spaß hatte. Ohne sie wäre der Abend nicht halb so genial verlaufen. Um Nichts in der Welt würde er die Erinnerung daran einbüßen wollen, wie ein Muggel, mit einem von einem sehr betrunkenen Dean Thomas geklauten Zauberstab in der Hand, auf einem Trampolin auf und ab sprang, während er verzweifelt Abrakadabra brüllte. Er hatte anscheinend versucht, ein Mädchen dazu zu bringen, sich unsterblich in ihn zu verlieben. Das resultierte letztendlich darin, dass er wild und scheinbar wahllos in die wage Richtung eines jeden weiblichen Wesens wedelte, dass es gewagt hatte, sich ihm auf Hör- und Sichtweite zu nähern. Dass er dabei einen männlichen Zentaur mit wallender Mähne ebenso wenig verschmähte, wie eine kleinwüchsige Zwergin (mit Bart!), war nur das i-Tüpfelchen der ganzen Sache gewesen. Die daraufhin entstandene Massenprügelei, bei der unter anderem auch der Zentaur und ein Gast in Form eines Wolfs-Animagus beteiligt waren, hatte den Abend seiner Meinung nach erst richtig in Schwung gebracht. Sirius lachte leise in sich hinein. Ja, dieser Abend war definitiv ein Erfolg. Es war der letzte Abend ihrer letzten Sommerferien. Vielleicht der letzte Sommer, den er bei den Potters verbringen würde.

Mit einem Schlag war jede Spur eines Lächelns auf seinen Zügen wie weggefegt. Sie wurde von einem harten Zug um seine Mundwinkel ersetzt. Das siebte Schuljahr würde bald beginnen und danach wusste niemand so wirklich, was geschehen würde. Voldemort gewann an Macht. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er seine Freunde nach der Schule noch sehen würde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie alle noch überleben würden. Er war ein Blutsverräter, Lupin ein Werwolf. James stammte zwar aus einer Zaubererfamilie, würde jedoch für die falsche Seite kämpfen, ebenso wie Peter – zumindest nach Voldemorts Ansicht. Sie alle standen auf der Abschussliste. Sie alle waren seine Familie. Allein der Gedanke daran, von ihnen getrennt zu sein, bereitete ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Ohne sie hatte er Niemanden. War Niemand. Seine Mutter hasste ihn. Sein Vater hasste ihn noch mehr. Selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er nicht zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Alles war besser, als einen einzigen weiteren Tag in der Hölle zu verbringen, zu der seine Familie sein Leben gemacht hatte. Nicht, dass das jemals eine Option gewesen wäre. Sirius zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sein Vater ohne zu Zögern mindestens einen der drei unverzeilichen Flüche anwenden würde, würde er es wagen, ihm auch nur unter die Augen zu treten. Wieder war da dieses mittlerweile allzu bekannte Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb. Es drückte gegen seine Rippen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sie wären kurz davor zu brechen. Es Schnitt ihm die Luft ab, bis er sich nach Atem ringend krümmte und sein Herz mit Donnerschlägen das Blut durch seinen Körper peitschte. Wieder war da diese verräterischen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm zuflüsterte, was hätte sein können. Wie es gewesen wäre, ein Slytherin zu sein, seine Familie stolz zu machen. Wie es jetzt wäre, eine Familie zu haben. Ein unwilliges Knurren entrang sich seinen Lippen. „ Reiß dich zusammen." Zischte er sich selbst an, die Stimme vergiftet von Ekel und Selbsthass _ **.**_ Er hatte eine Familie. Er hatte James. Moony. Wurmschwanz. Nicht nur seine Freunde, sondern auch Mr. und Mrs. Potter hatten sich um ihn gekümmert, als wäre er ebenso ihr Sohn wie James.

Es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können. Er hätte seine Familie stolz machen und in Slytherin enden können. Es hätte ihn nichts mehr davon abhalten können, genau so zu werden, wie sie. So arrogant, so grausam, so _kalt_. Voller Hass. Mehr tot als lebendig, nur am Leben, um zu gehorchen, zu foltern. „Z _u töten."_ Flüsterte ihm die Stimme zu. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. „ _Letztendlich bist du doch wie sie. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, Black?"_ höhnte sie. Bilder blitzten in seinem Verstand auf, von der Nacht, in der er fast Snape`s Todesurteil erteilt hatte. In der er fast Moony`s Leben zerstört hatte. Vielleicht war er schon wie _sie_. Vielleicht gab es wirklich nichts, was ihn von seinem Vater unterschied. Ein weiterer Zug an der Zigarette. Seine Hand zitterte. Sein Blut pochte in seinen Ohren. Sirius wusste, dass seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten. Seit Stunden schienen ihn jetzt schon die immer gleichen Fragen zu quälen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es hatte nicht geholfen, sich zu betrinken. Es hatte nicht geholfen, diesem bescheuerten Typen mit zu vielen Ohrringen die Nase zu brechen. Es hatte nicht geholfen, sich auf dem Dach zu verkriechen, wie der Feigling, der er wirklich war. Seine Frustration über seine eigene Unsicherheit hatte ihn den ganzen Abend begleitet, wie ein ständiges Hintergrundrauschen, ihn an die Schwelle des Wahnsinns und schließlich über die Klippe trieb. Die Prügelei war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. Es war so viel einfacher, zuzuschlagen, nur nach seinem Instinkt zu handeln. Er hatte zugelassen, dass die Wut ihn überrollte. Sie schärfte seine Sinne, verankerte ihn im hier und jetzt. Wie ein Nebel hatte sie ihn eingehüllt, sein Blut zum kochen gebracht, seine Gedanken geknebelt. Erst als er sich in James´ harten Griff wiederfand, war er wieder zu sich gekommen. Remus und Peter hatten vor ihm gestanden und ihn gleichzeitig angebrüllt, sodass Sirius kein einziges Wort hatte verstehen können. Blut war ihm aus dem Mund, über Kinn, Hals und in den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes gelaufen. James hatte ihn mit beiden Armen festhalten müssen, um Sirius davon abzuhalten, sich wieder auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen. Die Knöchel seiner geballten Fäuste hatten gebrannt, als hätte er sie zu lange über eine Fackel gehalten und Sirius war sich sicher gewesen, dass am nächsten Morgen eine Sammlung blauer Flecke seine Rippen zieren würde. Nur langsam hatte sich die Wut und der Nebel um seine Gedanken gelegt. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er aufgehört hatte, sich gegen James´Griff zu wehren. Sirius hatte sich kurze Zeit später aufs Dach zurückgezogen um den besorgten und, in Lupins Fall, kritischen Blicken seiner Freunde zu entgehen. Er wünschte sich er hätte es nicht getan. Nirgends waren seine Gedanken so laut wie hier, in der Einsamkeit des Dachs. Er wünschte sich, er hätte noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit nach oben genommen, um seine Gedanken ertränken zu können.

Das leise Geräusch von Schritten schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „ Was willst du hier Moony? Kannst du mir nicht _einmal_ meine scheiß Ruhe gönnen?" Seine Stimme klang genervter als beabsichtig, als er die Worte hervorstieß. Sein Blick war immernoch fest auf den Nachthimmel geheftet. Er zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette. Der Rauch kringelte sich über ihm in immer neuen Wirbeln und Mustern in die Nacht. Einen Moment folgte er ihnen mit glasigen Augen, fasziniert von ihrer eigenartigen Schönheit. Dann ärgerte auch diese ihn. Er atmete genervt aus. Der Rauch verwehte und übrig blieb nichts als kalte Nachtluft.

Die Stimme, die ihm antwortete, war Alles andere, als die, die er erwartet hatte. Sie war höher und weicher, frech und mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns darin. „ Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer dieser Moony ist, aber ich bin definitiv froh, dass ich es nicht bin", antwortete ihm eine Mädchenstimme. Überrascht wandte Sirius sich in ihre Richtung um. Dort stand sie, mitten zwischen Schornsteinen und Schrägdächern. Scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Abdrund, der sich wenige Zentimeter neben ihren Füßen vor ihr auftat. Er schätze sie im selben Alter ein wie sich selbst. Sie wirkte winzig, wie sie da auf dem Dach der riesigen Villa stand und ihn anschaute. Ihre dunklen Haare waren kurz und standen in wilden Locken von ihrem Kopf ab. Die dunklen Augen, eingerahmt von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern, musterten ihn scharf, während die Idee eines Lächelns ihre Lippen zierte. Sie musste ein Muggel sein, sonst hätte Sirius sie sofort erkannt. Ein Mädchen wie sie vergaß man nicht so einfach. Er konnte sie eine winzige Ewigkeit lang nur wortlos anstarren. In ihrem kurzen, dunklen Kleid, über ihr der Nachthimmel und hinter ihr die vielen ewig leuchtenden Lichter der Großstadt, sah sie unwerfend aus. „Zu cool für deine eigene Party?" fragte sie frech und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber. Sirius hatte inzwischen seine Stimme wiedergefunden, auch wenn sein Gehirn immernoch fieberhaft zu verstehen versuchte, was gerade passiert war. Dass gerade, wie aus dem Nichts, mitten in der Nacht, ein bildschönes Mädchen neben ihm auf dem Dach der Villa seines besten Freundes aufgetaucht war. "Wäre ich sonst hier oben?" gab er nichtsdestotrotz ebenso frech grinsend zurück. „Ich hätte jetzt eher darauf getippt, dass du dich vor deinen Freunden versteckst, nachdem sie dich vorhin vor einer Prügelei mit einem Wolf retten mussten." erwiederte sie trocken, während sie vorsichtig über den Dachsims auf ihn zubalancierte. Sirius´ Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er mochte dieses Muggelmädchen."Nope, es liegt definitiv daran, dass ich zu cool für meine eigene Party bin." Sie befanden sich auf einer der wenigen flachen Ebenen, die sich scheinbar zufällig in dem Gewirr aus Schrägdächern und Schornsteinen gebildet hatten, an einer der höchsten Stellen des Daches. Sie wurde nur zu einer Seite durch einen besonders breiten Schornstein begrenzt. Ansonsten gähnten vier Stockwerke tiefe Abgründe an den Rändern des kleinen, quadratischen Plateaus. Aufgrund seiner erhöhten Lage weit über den Dächern der umliegenden Häuser, war es geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken aus den Nachbarhäusern und Gärten. Nur durch ein einziges Dachfenster zu erreichen, bot das Plateu eine atemberaubende Aussicht über die immerzu in Licht gehüllte Stadt. Das fremde Mädchen stand am Rand des Plateaus und schien erst jetzt ihre Umgebung richtig wahrzunehmen. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich zurück auf Sirius´ Lippen. Sie hielt sich selbstsicher, breitbeinig, die Schultern entspannt. Trotzdem entgingen ihm ihre etwas zu steifen Bewegungen ebenso wenig, wie ihre verräterisch zitternden Hände. Die Höhe ließ sie anscheinend doch nicht ganz so unbeeindruckt, wie es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte.

„Ich bin übrigens Lea." Stieß sie leicht außer Atem hervor, nachdem sie vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zwischen sich und den Abgrund gebracht hatte. „Hallo Lea." gab Sirius amüsiert zurück. Immernoch leicht nach Atem ringend, ließ sie sich neben ihm auf das Dach sinken. „Wie kommt es, dass so ein hübsches, unschuldiges Muggelmädchen wie du sorglos auf magischen Hausdächern herumklettert?". Lea runzelte die Stirn. Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war ihr nicht entgangen. Ihr Stolz hatte es ihr verboten, sich ihre Höhenangst anmerken zu lassen, doch sie konnte immer noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören . „Frische Luft schnappen." Erwiederte sie kurz angebunden, immernoch versuchend, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Als sie den Blick hob und ihm in die Augen schaute, starrte er etwas zu intensiv zurück. Sie konnte die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen lesen, in denen jetzt neu aufgeflammte Neugier funkelte. Eine seltsame Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Keiner von beiden war gewillt, als erster die Augen abzuwenden und den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wie gefällt dir meine Party?", brach er schließlich das Schweigen. Das amüsierte Lächeln war in seine Züge zurückgekehrt und in seinen Augen zeigte sich nichts mehr, als ein Anflug von Ironie. „Für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu viele Farbwolken speiende Wasserspeier und Gläser, die sich in Kanarienvögel verwandeln. Und wer dachte bitte, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, alle zu zwingen, ein Rätsel zu lösen, bevor sie auf Toilette gehen dürfen?". Immernoch amüsiert bemerkte Sirius eine Spur Genervtheit in ihrer Stimme, gut verborgen hinter ihrem ansonsten beifälligen Tonfall. Vor allem das Toilettenrätsel schien sie auf die Palme gebracht zu haben. „Das werde wohl ich gewesen sein", beantwortete er ihre Frage. Der Triumpf stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sah, wie sein Kommentar sie weiter anzustacheln schien. Genervt wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte in den Nachthimmel. „Idiotische Zauberer."murmelte sie. „Du scheinst es gut zu vertragen." bemerkte Sirius beiläufig. Irritiert schaute sie ihn erneut an. „Was?" „Die Erkenntnis, dass es Magie wirklich gibt." Lea zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie öffnete den Mund, zögerte aber, unschlüssig, wie viel sie ihm verraten sollte. „Meine Mutter konnte zaubern. Ich kann es nicht." Wieder wandte sie den Blick ab. Ihre Lippen hatten sich,völlig ohne ihr Zutun, zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln verzogen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fehlten Sirius die Worte. Erneutes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während Sirius versuchte, seinen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck hinter einer gleichgültigen Maske zu verbergen „Warum starrst du in den Himmel? Man sieht doch sowieso kaum Sterne?" unterbrach ihre Stimme seine Gedanken. Sie hatte offensichtlich versucht, entspannt zu klingen, aber Sirius konnte die Anspannung in ihren Worten heraushören.„ Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, deshalb." erwiederte Sirius barsch. Er war müde, ihm war schwindelig vom Alkohol und es frustrierte ihn, dass er sie nicht durchschauen konnte. Er versuchte, einen Sinn aus all dem zu machen, was sie ihm an Rätseln aufgab, aber er verstand es einfach nicht. Warum war sie hier, mit ihm, auf dem Dach? Warum konnte sie nicht zaubern? Wer _war_ sie?

Lea lag direkt neben ihm. Ihre Hände berührten sich nicht, aber sie waren sich so nah, dass er die Gegenwart ihrer Hand neben seiner spüren konnte.. „Der große Sirius Black ohne Worte? Ein Glück, ich hatte schon gedacht, es würde nie dazu kommen." war ihre einzige Reaktion auf seinen Kommentar. Sirius stöhnte. Mit einem gespielt verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Was habe ich verbrochen, dass ich es verdient habe, deine Gegenwart hier aushalten zu müssen?" Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lachte. "Das Gleiche hätte ich auch sagen können" gab sie zurück. Ein neckisches Funkeln glitzerte in ihren Augen. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufpassen, was du sagst" erwiederte er leise, während einverschmitztes Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Eine Idee begann sich in seinen Gedanken zu formen, angefeuert von Übermut und Feuerwhiskey. Auf einmal wurde sich Lea seiner Nähe überdeutlich bewusst. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt um sie besser anschauen zu können, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Ihr stockte der Atem. Das Mondlicht zeichnete scharfe Kanten in seine Züge, hob einige Details hervor und lies andere im Schatten versinken. Die Einzelheiten seines Gesichts schienen ihr entgegenzuspringen. Die leicht gehobenen Mundwinkel, umspielt von dem immer präsenten, ironischen Zug um seinen Mund. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne, die ihm in die Stirn fiel. Blutzspritzer auf seinem Hemdkragen. Eine winzige Narbe über seiner linken Augenbraue. Lea sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Sie fragte sich noch, warum ein so triumphierender Ausdruck seine Lippen zierte, dann war er plötzlich über keine Zeit gehabt zu reagieren. In eine einzigen, fließenden Bewegung hatte er sich auf sie gerollt und stütze sich nun mit seinen Ellbogen rechts und links von ihrem Oberkörper ab. Seine Nase war nur Millimeter von ihrer entfernt. Lea konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. Die Luft war erfüllt von seinem Duft und, Oh Gott, er roch gut. Nach Whiskey und Zigaretten, nach Nachtluft und Zitrus, nach Meersalz und Pinien. Nach _Mann._ Seine dunklen Augen schienen sich in ihre zu bohren, schienen direkt in sie hineinschauen zu können, bis sie jedes letzte Detail ihrer selbst aufgedeckt hatten. Einige atemlose Sekunden war sie wie erstarrt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unter ihm festgenagelt. Nur ihr Atem ging schwer, fast keuchend, angefeuert von seiner plötzlichen Nähe. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gegen seine. Dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte sie neckisch, während ein Grinsen ihre Züge erhellte und das seine spiegelte. Lea konnte seinen Körper über ihrem spüren. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in schweren Atemzügen gegen seine. Sie spürte, wie er ein letztes Mal tief luftholte, um sich für seinen nächsten Schachzug bereit zu machen. Und dann küsste sie ihn.

Sirius registrierte dumpf, dass sie ihn heute Nacht zum dritten Mal überrumpelt hatte. Alles an ihr war anders, seltsam, unbekannt, unbegreiflich. Er kannte sie nicht, verstand sie nicht und das machte sie so unglaublich faszinierend. Sie vertiefte den Kuss, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz von ihr gefangen genommen war. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Das ursprüngliche Schwindelgefühl, angeregt durch den Feuerwhiskey und das Adrenalin in seinem Blut, verstärkte sich noch, bis er nicht mehr denken konnte, nur noch fühlen. Die Welt drehte sich um ihn, nur sie blieb an ihrem Platz. Merlin, konnte sie küssen! Ihre Lippen waren weich und doch küssten sie sich mit einer Härte, mit einer Verzweiflung, als wären sie kurz davor zu ertrinken und der andere der letzte Atemzug ihres Lebens. Beim Küssen ist es schwer, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Leben hatte sie beide bis auf die Spitze getrieben, hatte ihr Denken mit Verzweiflung, Angst und Einsamkeit überrollt. All ihre aufgestauten Emotionen, sorgfältig verborgen hinter Masken aus Langeweile, Desinteresse und Ironie, schienen sich in ihrem Kuss wiederzufinden. Sie schienen aus ihnen herauszuströmen, geteilt nur zwischen ihnen beiden, heimlich, dort unter dem schwarzen Sommernachtshimmel. Es war egal, wer sie waren. Es war egal, dass sie sich nicht kannten. Ihre Finger wühlten sich in sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Sein Hände streiften ihre schlanke Taille. Ihre Zunge traf seine. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie schmeckte nach Sommer und Weißwein. Er nach Whiskey und Lavendel. Die kühle Nachtluft umspielte sanft ihre nackten Beine und wirbelte durch sein Haar. Der Zigarettenstummel lag lange vergessen neben ihnen auf dem Dach. Aus den Zimmern unter ihnen drang Musik und Stimmengewirr, gelegentlich durchbrochen von plötzlich aufflammendem Gelächter. Sie waren frei, dort oben über den Dächern der Stadt. Niemand war da, um sie zu verurteilen. Nichts war da, um sie zu stören. Sirius Gedanken waren nur hier. In diesem Moment. Grinsend löste er sich von ihr, schaute ihr in die Augen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, ihre Münder geöffnet, umgeben von Nichts als Nacht und Dunkelheit. „Es wäre dumm, sich _keine_ Sorgen zu machen."beantwortete er ihre Frage. Lea lachte. Und dann küsste _er_ sie.


End file.
